Saki Rukino/Image Gallery
Season 1= Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 11.jpg|Saki on her first appearance 669a4761.jpg 6c8aa32b1e9o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.01 - Large 01.jpg|Saki in the first opening 6f3e78cb.jpg|Saki and Shoko in the first opening f5ef38fa.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 12.jpg 4799e322.jpg f6643c4b.jpg 54e837a5.jpg 7cf885b4a50o.jpg 580188 original.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg 585574_original.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg e1fd3bde.jpg 7bca38cd.jpg DpCh9vq.jpg E437a6c9.jpg 641800-kakumeiki valvrave 03 large 30.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 11.jpg 862660a7.jpg F4f6fe0a.jpg dddbd9f9.jpg ee936189.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 11.jpg aa7ac606.jpg 4e4876fb3b3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large Preview 01.jpg 645171-kakumeiki_valvrave___05___large_18.jpg|Saki singing Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 25.jpg Saki 1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 29.jpg|Saki with Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 31.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 34.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large03.png|Saki kissing Haruto e5ed4cba.jpg tumblr_mmzgkyUAyf1qd3az2o1_1280.png|Saki when she first saw her Valvrave c1abe8b6.jpg bfc260e4.jpg Saki 3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 14.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 15.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-6-6-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 17.jpg 20130518 051.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-16 Saki.jpg Saki 2.jpg 845e20ce.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 25.jpg 1e2a5fac.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 30.jpg 6b7e4b1d.jpg 20130518 064.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 33.jpg 20130518 068.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07-2.jpg C9dc1ae5e2fb.jpg Saki opening 1.jpg 447e644d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 09.jpg VM2KKHU.png|Saki taste testing! Ed21428e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 12.jpg|Saki protecting Shoko Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 24.jpg fdc69de0ec.jpg 23ca7e4e.jpg 5a41cd07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 10.jpg 2db49926.jpg 270ef0b0.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large Preview 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 08.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 21.jpg|Saki following Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 36.jpg bd1aeeeb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 03.jpg 23ac025ec20o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 08.jpg|Saki smiling at Haruto. 2a9f8340.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 10.jpg 272217cd.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 34.jpg d78710cc.jpg 44973a82.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 02.jpg b171ea62d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 04.jpg cd7c6c29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 19.jpg e9c81da8.jpg 4f45a920ccd78f5a6560921cbad52c22.gif|Haruto raping Rukino 1661bb90.jpg|Rukino Saki after being raped by Haruto 57e89a271e1b91b1734aee1d1bba3c20.jpg |-|Season 2= 1f7e34a5.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 40.jpg 35b29b72.jpg jfTM9xw.jpg 171fcadb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 03.jpg e907a5ea.jpg d4d0ef2a2c6o.jpg e9de58e4.jpg 1dfafe4a.jpg fac0f7df.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-11.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-10.jpg e935472a.jpg 80041281.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 14.jpg c611bf92.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 17.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-9.jpg 2QUXZ6zbmtI.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 09.jpg fa16bca3590o.jpg 0d102d85.jpg 0a26add7.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 15.jpg 70c86ff7.jpg 85a98950.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 16.jpg 5de5a663.jpg A6875654392o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 19.jpg 362140c7.jpg 31f361ab.jpg Valvrave-15-52.jpg 6b951831.jpg 5dc69fde.jpg f759e9.jpg 23.jpg Aa31d902.jpg c710bd1b.jpg 0faa5575.jpg ea96579d.jpg f1c2ea45.jpg 45af6f77.jpg 53d1ac9d.jpg faf6b377.jpg c326bef2.jpg 2c1cd6cd.jpg a91f0d1e.jpg 218dcc53.jpg b3a2da26.jpg b0d0975c.jpg 639be8ca.jpg 84b82d7f.jpg 7f126fd3.jpg 546f873b.jpg 8bcfb7c7.jpg 27b67159.jpg 33c70d00.jpg 02be69fb.jpg 0f0aa0d9.jpg 5b19422f.jpg 3af8de00.jpg 7d4e2cf7.jpg d2101ad3.jpg 672c46ae.jpg 5c470c18.jpg 385f2a3d.jpg 949ee48a.jpg 296e9a59.jpg 1511285 494657557314624 320265575 n.jpg|After A-drei caught the boquet Z5Gclwh.jpg f4e0000f.jpg O9FpQiwOVAY.jpg |-|Manga= SakiinUragiri_no_Rakuin.jpg|Saki in Uragiri no Rakuin SakiinRyuusei_no_Valkyrie.jpg|Saki in Ryuusei no Valkyrie CharactermangaSaki.jpg|Saki in Kakumeiki Valvrave (Manga) SakinUnRnvol2.jpg|Saki in Uragiri no Rakuin vol 2 111.jpg valvrave_10_(15).jpg kakumeiki-valvrave-ryuusei-no-otome-4589559.jpg |-|Magazines= Tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1_1280.png|Magazine article. 616773.jpg|Magazine article. 615986.jpg|Magazine article. 1381383584-v9gGMr3-o.jpg|Magazine article. D9lOTxjKVPA.jpg|Magazine article. 631732.jpg|Magazine article. 629730345566.jpg|Magazine article. 6163633455.jpg|Magazine article. 628298.jpg|Magazine article. 34455566.jpg|Magazine article. |-|Other Media= Kakumeiki-Valvrave-kakumeiki-valvrave-34248769-715-715.jpg|Saki Character Design 1377840312597.jpg|Saki from the Blu-ray vol. 3 cover 71381 front.jpg|Saki on the promotional picture of the Season 1 BTP1sjnCIAAeeCZ.jpg|Saki dressed in her idol outfit. Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1548463.jpg|Original Soundtracks 1 540735 577788662304404 322981104 n.jpg|Original Soundtracks 2 20131031161839328.jpg|Saki on the promotional picture of the season 2 Valvrave pilots.png|Saki and the valvrave pilots in the season 2 Tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png|Saki and the valvrave pilots with their suits 633421.jpg|Saki Character Profile 1381351454804.jpg|Saki Character Profile in 200 year 636380.jpg|Single: Realism - Elisa (ED 1 for the 2nd season) 624821.jpg|Saki in the first ending 636616.jpg|Saki in the second ending 20cdb2e9.jpg|Saki on the calendar (July and August) 2014 Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1643319.jpg|Saki on the calendar (November and December) 2014 Category:Image Gallery